Digimon XForce
by Drigon
Summary: The future will rest on the hands of six, aided by the technology of the United States of America and the World to overcome a force that plans to


In the heart of Washington, D.C. beneath the earth, is an underground base for following the activity in the Digital World, known as D.R.O.D (Defense Realm of Digimon). Its goal is to make sure peace is kept within the world. The team is made up of over 100 members; with 4 being the leader's most trusted affiliates since the beginning. The leader of the project/team is Dr. Lou Vandros. Ever since he heard about the D-Reaper situation back in Japan, he wanted to learn more about it. He spoke with the "Monster Makers" to set up a base in the U.S. to learn more about the D-Reaper. They agreed too, and in 7 years, everything was completed. Vandros believed with the technology the world has today, secrets to the Digital World will be revealed, and questions answered! After 3 years or so, one of Vandros' affiliates, Mr. Rob Dakice found something disturbing. With the data poring in like crazy, something was up.

"Sir", said Dakice, "We have a major problem on our hands..."  
"What is it?" asked Vandros.  
"Well sir, you won't believe this but the D-Reaper program......has been deleted within the Digital World!"  
"What?! That's impossible!" said Vandros in an angry voice. "How is this possible? Who has the power to delete the program?!?" Suddenly, over one of the many screens in the base connected with the Digital World, came a figure.  
"Well, you think you humans can 'preserve' the D-Reaper program for yourselves, not knowing what lies in the Digital World?" said the mysterious being.  
"Who are you, and what did you do to it?" shouted Vandros to the screen.  
"Don't worry," said the creature. "I'm not the only one responsible, there are four of us, and together, we plan on using the D-Reaper for ourselves in the use of energy, and with that, we, the "Legendary Four Horseman", plan on taking this world, and your world. Soon, there will be a world where we only control, covered in hatred, and we'll be in charge. Nobody will stop us. We had others before us trying to do the same. Apocalymon, Malomyotismon, and Lucemon. All came close, but didn't succeed. Now there are four of us working together, and our powers are unprecedented. You better hope for the best, but prepare for the worst!" Suddenly the screens turns black, and the laugh of four beings is heard around the entire entire base, and oddly enough, most of the world.  
"Sir, we have to go in," suggested Ms. Amy Watros, another affiliate.  
"I know," said Vandros in a low voice. "Of course you know the only way of going in is having someone do it for us. And it must be a group of teens in high school because they have a strong connection with Digimon from the start. Kids always had a connection, but let's step it up a notch to bring in older ones. They have more intelligence when they are in a group, and I just think we may have a chance. Another affiliate, Mr. Jon Steiner walked in.  
"Dr. Vandros, do you think it's time to being 'Operation X'"? asked Steiner.  
Vandros replied. "Yes, but first we must find 6 of these people." He turned to his other affiliate, Mrs. Joan Polick. "Using the FBI's database, do a random search for only 6 people between the ages 14 and 18. They will be our newest army in the world. In this case, both worlds......

After just a few seconds, a search has been completed. These six came up first:

_A.J.- 16 years old, Male, St. Louis, Missouri. Junior_

_Brian- 15 years old, Male, Los Angeles, California, Sophomore_

_Bob- 18 years old, Male, Hartford, Connecticut, Senior_

_Claire- 18 years old, Female, Chicago, Illinois, Senior_

_Mickey- 17 years old, Female, Denver, Colorado, Junior_

_Mike- 16 years old, Male, Dallas, Texas, Sophomore_

"Excellent," said Vandros. "Looks like a good group to me." Steiner then walked in with a glass cube in his hands, and inside were 6 necklaces, all of different colors. These necklaces each had an attribute, or special ability. There are FIRE, LIGHT, FIGHT, EARTH, SKY, and WATER. These will be given to the group of six, and comes with great responsibility. With each necklace, comes a being, or Digimon with the power. They will have to endure the Digital World's surroundings, and defend/fight with their inner selves to unlock the power within the necklaces. When the group first started a program, the Monster Makers in Japan developed these necklaces from the data of six Digimon. It took years an it was completed. They kept it under covered until an emergency arisen where duty called, and actions had to be taken in the Digital World.

Vandros called all members in the base to the meeting room. He stood up, and gave an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the last 10 years were great, but now that has changed. We have a serious situation ahead. It seems that the D-Reaper program has been terminated and the data has been used to give power to four beings known as the Legendary Four Horseman. They plan on taking the Digital and human worlds for themselves. We have assembled a group of people between 16 and 18 who will enter the Digital World, and defeat these creatures. Operation X has begun, and we will not sleep or give up until all has been ended. We want to keep the peace in the Digital World, and the president wants to do the same for his country, and everyone else in the world doing it for their country. It is up to us to succeed, and these 6 people by the names of Brian, A.J., Mike, Mickey, Bob and Claire are our Army, and I believe we...will...succeed!"

The room was first filled with shock and awe, but later erupted into applause, and confidence. The teams went back to their stations. The next day, the six individuals, known as "The Chosen Ones" will arrive and be given their mission. It won't be easy. They will face challenges ahead of them, big and small. The journey has begun for the survival of both worlds on "Digmon X-Force".


End file.
